Fun And Games: Why Not to Eveasdrop
by Sakaiti
Summary: PoTSCII xover... Kinda...That's not the full title. tear Anyways. Our loving Seigaku regulars overhear a veeeeeery interesting conversation between Fuji and Ryoma. Well, it's hard to describe, just read it, neh? Mature for hints, nothing explicit I believ


**Disclaimer: We do not own Tennis no Oujisama. If we did…hehehe. …Oh yeah. We don't own Soul Caliber II or Link either. –tears-**

**AN:**

**HellRaiserAlchemist:** Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi! HRA here! This is why Sakaiti-chan and I don't play video games anymore XD!

**Sakaiti: **This is only rated so high because Fuji and Ryoma are sick bastards! …No, really. They are. Well. Actually it's us. But yeah, we were dubbed them at school. So yeah.

**Both:** We've been playing SCII, drinking frappuchinos, cappuchinos, AND listening to Tennis no Oujisama songs! Yay! –clapclapclapclapclap- It makes us happy n.n –dorky Monica Rial voices-

* * *

_**Fun and Games: The True Reason Seigaku Doesn't Evesdrop…Anymore.

* * *

**_

Post-match events were always hectic. The Kawamura Sushi restaurant was buzzing as usual. Tezuka was sitting calmly at the bar, observing his team. Eiji fighting with Momo over sushi, Oishi and Taka trying to keep them from each other's throats, Kaido sulking as far as he could from the group and Inui…was…missing? So were Fuji and Ryoma.

…_Oh Kami-sama._ Tezuka shuddered at the thought, and looked over everyone, gesturing for Oishi to leave Taka with Eiji and Momo temporarily. Hesitantly, the vice-captain shuffled over, constantly looking back at his partner to make sure he was still in one piece, "Yes, Tezuka?"

"Fuji and Echizen. Have you seen them?"

"Er…not since we got here. They're missing?" Oishi took the chance to look around the dining area and blinked, "Inui's missing, too."

"Wherever they are, he's lurking." Was the stoic, matter-of-fact reply, followed by the command, "Grab Kikumaru and go find them. Now." _Before Fuji corrupts that poor boy._ Tezuka added to himself and repressed another shudder.

Said data man was standing outside the door of Taka's room busily scribbling in his dreaded notebook. Every now and then he stuck his ear to the door and smiled evilly (spell check said it to be so ) before returning to his notes. He looked up and noticed his teammates coming up. He motioned them to be quiet and pointed towards the door with a sadistic grin. From inside could be heard two voices, the team tensai and rookie.

"Fuji-sempai…" whined the younger of the two. "You are you sure you know what you're doing?" he sounded uncertain and a bit scared.

"Saa, of course I do." That was definitely the tensai's taunting voice. It sounded overly confident. More so than usual.

"Hoi? What are they—mmph!" Oishi covered his boyfriend's mouth, looking terrified.

"Shh, Eiji!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Tezuka hissed at them, immediately silencing the two. He then turned to Inui, "What. Are you doing?"

"More to the point," Inui grinned, "What are _they_ doing?"

"Just do what I tell you, Echi-chan."

"H-hai." Came the soft stuttered reply. "Like this?" there was silence for a minute then a cry. "Noo!"

All jaws dropped outside the door, save Inui-who continued scribbling, and Tezuka-who tried to keep a straight face.

"What are they doing?" Momo looked terrified, clutching Taka's arm, with his other arm around Kaido's neck, who hissed and elbowed the power player in the stomach. Before they could start fighting, a new commotion came from the room.

"Echizen…how many times must I ask you to stop spanking me?" The question was polite, as expected from Fuji, but it still caused jaws to drop further. Especially when Ryoma snapped back at him.

"And I said I will when you stop pulling that stupid whip out on me!"

"But it's sooooooo cool!" Fuji giggled. He had obviously pulled this 'whip' out again, as Ryoma groaned, in what seemed to be defeat.

Even Tezuka's jaw had dropped at that point, and Inui's scribbling had temporarily stopped. Momo was to the point of fainting, while Kaido was trying desperately not to blush. Taka was at the brink of tears, wandering why these things had to happen to him. Oishi had his arms around Eiji, who had at first tried to break into the room. Both now stood speechless.

There was more groaning and then silence again except for a slight rustling. Suddenly, a high pitched scream came from the room.

"FUJI!" yelled the kohai a moment later.

Those outside the door looked at each other in confusion, then all crowded forward to press their ears to the door, pushing and shoving each other out of the way.

"Fuji! You made me go over the edge!" yelled ochibi.

"Nonsense." Came the purred reply, "It was all you. I didn't do anything."

"You did too! You pushed me too hard!"

All the people outside the door paled and shared frightened looks again. Another sound was soon discovered, causing the fright to melt back into confusion.

"Hoi…that's Gackt-sama's Vanilla…isn't it?" Eiji's huge kitten eyes blinked in terror, clutching his double's partner's arm. All present paled once more. The next exchange was almost worse than the previous…ok, it was worse.

A small voice, that greatly resembled Ryoma's, made what seemed to be a small "Hah!" sound. It didn't sound very pleased. Actually, it was rather forced.

The forced noise was followed by an almost demonic voice, that the other third years quickly registered as Fuji's vengeance voice, "Squirm!"

Taka had fainted at that point, and Inui's scribbles had long since ceased. Everyone else was too shocked, or sickened, to even try stealing the forgotten notebook. As for Momo and Tezuka were…well. They weren't looking too pleased. Tezuka, though he still had his stoic expression, was fuming on the inside. Thoughts of what he would do to the tensai and rookie flooded his mind. If he didn't kill them during practice, he'd just kill Fuji during one of their dates. As for Echizen…. He growled.

Momo wasn't plotting vengeance. He was too shocked to do so. He was losing _his_ precious kouhai…to their insanely sadistic sempai! What was Echizen thinking? He knew he could be a snarky-not to mention kinky- little bastard at times, but this was ridiculous! …Though not as ridiculous as the next part of their eavesdropping adventure.

"…Fuji-sempai. Do you have to show off your ass?"

"What? You don't think it's cute? I happen to like this outfit!"

"It makes you look like a stripper!"

"…You make that sound like a bad thing."

"It is-…FUJI-SEMPAI! STOP USING THE WHIP!"

Fuji's unmistakable giggle rang from the room, followed by Ryoma's groan, "What are you doing now?"

"Switching places!"

"…Fuji-sempai. It's pulsating."

"I know, it's suppose to."

"No! That's disgusting!"

"Come on, just give it a chance?"

The request was met by temporary silence, followed by Ryoma's shrill scream, "FUJI-SEMPAI! THAT'S DISGUSTING! NOT NORMAL!"

"What is?" Fuji was laughing, probably at the rookie's panicking.

"The…the rolling…the ball…the pulsating…." It almost sounded like the seventh grader was crying.

"Oh fine, I'll switch again."

A sigh started to escape, only to be cut short. Those still conscious pressed closer to the door to try figuring out what was going on.

"Fuji-sempai…what the _Hell_ is that?"

"Only the sexiest sword ever."

"Put it away! That's disgusting!"

"What are you talking about? It's sexy!" Fuji argued, obviously doing his infamous tensai pout.

"Only to you!" Ryoma snapped back.

"It is! Look at it!"

"I am! And it's staring back! It's BLINKING FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

At that point, everyone froze for a moment. With only a second worth of exchanged glances, everyone immediately went for opening the door, and ended up falling in, toppling over each other. Tezuka and Momo ended up being crushed by the rest of the team, with Taka crawling in behind them. They all stared.

The two members in question had GameCube controllers hanging loosely from their hands, with the Soul Calibur II pause screen up. Ryoma had Zora clad Link on his side of the screen, and Fuji had Nightmare, in his half-human costume. The two stared at their team mates, waving a moment before turning back to the game and ignoring them.

Inui jumped up first, grabbed his notebook and ripped the last few pages out that he'd been scribbling on, then started writing on a new page, "Iie…data…."

They stared at Inui, then back at Ryoma, when they heard another groan. Fuji had switched characters. He was now playing as a very scantily clad Ivy. Ryoma didn't look too pleased at this.

"Do you _have_ to keep using the whip?"

"Yes. Until you stop using Link, I will continue using the whip." Came the matter-of-fact reply, followed by a scheming, sadistic grin, "I could always do this…."

The character change screen came up, and Nightmare came back on Fuji's side of the screen. Ryoma twitched, and slowly backed away from the screen, glaring at the sword Fuji had picked.

"…It's staring again." He muttered darkly.

* * *

**HellRaiserAlchemist: **So! Yeah. Love us! A few references:

**1. **When they mistook the 'Hah!' and 'Squirm!'. These are common phrases for Link and Ivy before a battle, if you press the right button.

**2. **The spanking. Ha…haha. –both start giggling- One of Link's special throws, if you approach the enemy from the left and use Link's throw, it will execute a move called "Piggy Back Ride", in which Link jumps on their shoulders, smacks 'em on the ass with his sword (or hammer if you have the Megaton Hammer), and then jumps off them.

**3. **Ivy's first costume, COVERS NOTHING. Especially not her ass. Seriously.

**4. **The rolling, the ball and the pulsating. If you pick Charade, and he copies Voldo…yeah. You do the math n.n;;;

**5. **Now! The Vanilla song. –giggles- 

**Sakaiti: **Please check my profile, for English lyrics, savvy?


End file.
